Plus Rien
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Song Fic inspirée de la chanson des Cowboys Fringants : Plus Rien...Le combat final est là, Harry doit rassembler tout son courage pour vaincre le plus puissant des mages noirs... Qui en sortira vainqueur ?Tout premier essais de song fic


_Je n'ai jamais écrit de Song Fic et c'est donc mon tout premier essai. Nos amis québécois connaissent certainement cette chanson, sinon je vous invite à jeter un oeil sur RadioBlog si vous voulez l'écouter :)  
En espérant ne pas avoir été maladroite, j'espère que c'est bien comme ça qu'est monté une Song Fic..._

P.S : vous le remarquerez, les paroles de la chanson sons en italiques et on été réadapté à l'histoire 

-------

_Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie  
Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis  
Beaucoup sont morts hier sous des sorts meurtriers  
Je suis maintenant le dernier espoir des Sorciers_

-------

Harry ferma les yeux de douleurs, agrippant son flanc ensanglanté. Il ne devait pas crier, sinon il révèlerait sa position et Prophétie ou pas, les Mangemorts le tueraient avant qu'il ne trouve Voldemort. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière. La nuit était éclairée par les sorts multicolores, la plupart meurtrier. De là, il ne pouvait savoir qui était ami ou ennemi… Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir qui était tombé. Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche en retenant quelques larmes. Ron l'avait poussé et était resté en arrière pour le couvrir. Il était parti et il l'avait entendu hurler. Il ne savait pas s'il était mort ou juste blessé. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Hermione et encore moins Ginny. La douleur des sentiments se mêla à celle de son corps et il s'affaissa doucement contre le tronc, reprenant son souffle, cherchant à calmer ses larmes. Il avait une mission et il devait y arriver. Voldemort devait tomber cette nuit, c'était leur dernier espoir.  
De nouveau cris retentirent alors qu'il se redressait doucement en chancelant légèrement. La blessure infligée par la magie noire l'avait lourdement entaillée au niveau du flanc et la douleur commençait à brouiller sa vue. Un rire nerveux lui échappa : cette guerre n'avait aucun sens… Tellement stupide alors qu'ils pourraient vivre tous en paix…

-------

_On m'a décrit jadis, quand j'étais un enfant  
Ce qu'avait l'air le monde il y a très très longtemps  
Quand vivaient les parents de mon arrière grand-père  
Et qu'il n'était pas question de cette stupide guerre_

En ces temps on vivait au rythme des saisons  
Tous les sorciers vivaient en parfaite communion  
Une eau pure et limpide coulait dans les ruisseaux  
Où vivait des tribus unis d'êtres de l'eau

-------

Si seulement… Ils étaient tous sorciers après tout ! Ils se battaient en ce moment avec leur propre magie, identique. Où se trouvait la différence ? L'origine n'était pas un sujet valable pour une telle guerre, pour tant de mort. C'était vraiment… Stupide.

-------

_Mais moi je n'ai vu que des actes abominables  
Avada Kedavra et sorts impardonnables  
Et tous mes amis mourir par une atroce fin  
Comme tombent les mouches…  
Jusqu'à c'qu'il n'y ait plus rien…  
Plus rien…  
Plus rien…_

-------

Le visage ensanglanté de Neville lui revint en mémoire, il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à ses blessures, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur le corps de son ami, poussé par les survivants vers la sortie. Puis vint l'image de Percy qui s'était joint à eux et s'était sacrifié pour sauver son père. Percy était mort, c'était le chemin qu'il avait choisi vers le pardon. Et Hermione… Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ron l'avait poussé dans la Salle sur Demande, espérant la mettre à l'abri. Harry savait à quel point Ron aimait Hermione, et c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour la protéger, quitte à en mourir… Mais Harry connaissait trop bien Hermione. Elle avait certainement trouvé un moyen pour s'échapper et retourner sur le champ de bataille. Elle était douée, mais seule, il avait peur pour elle, extrêmement peur. Et ce n'était rien comparé à la peur qui lui tirailler les entrailles alors qu'il pensait à Ginny. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

-------

_Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie  
Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis  
Beaucoup sont morts hier sous des sorts meurtriers  
Je suis maintenant le dernier espoir des Sorciers_

-------

Deux jours… Deux jours que cette bataille durait. A chaque Mangemort tué se relevait un Inferi. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient submergés et beaucoup étaient morts… L'ennemi était bien trop nombreux et leur chance était minime, Harry le savait. Il se redressa une nouvelle fois et continua de marcher, espérant trouver Voldemort. Ce dernier se tenait en retrait. Il avait lancé le premier assaut la veille… C'était de sa main qu'était mort Percy, comme il avait assassiné les parents d'Harry. Et il s'était retiré en arrière, sans doute aux alentours de la cabane hurlante, à Prè-Au-Lard… Tout cela aurait pu être évité si le Ministère n'avait pas fermé les yeux sur certains traîtres et n'avait pas surestimé l'enfant prodige qu'avait été Harry cette nuit d'Halloween…

-------

_Tout ça a commencé il y a plusieurs années  
Alors que des sorciers étaient obnubilés  
Par cette idée stupide sur la valeur du sang  
Tous partisans d'un Mage Noir vraiment très puissants_

Choisissant d'agir sous les ordres de Voldemort  
Ils se tous sont unis sous le nom de Mangemort  
Pour purifier leur race, ont tués des Moldus  
Et de nombreux sorciers d'origines inconnus

Mais pour tous les sauver un Ordre s'est crée  
Luttant contre ces monstres afin de les stopper  
Motivée dans leur cœur par cette sage prophétie  
D'un enfant vainqueur sur cette sombre magie

-------

Quelques années avaient donnés un certain repos au monde sorcier, mais chacun craignait encore Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors qu'il était censé être détruit… Ils savaient tous… Ils le savaient tous que cette période obscure renaîtrait, tuant de nouveau des innocents.  
Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher. Il se figea mais sans cape d'invisibilité, il était tout de même en vue…   
« LUMOS !! »  
La lumière qu'émit sa baguette éclaira les alentours, dévoilant Firenze qui le regardait d'un air triste et pourtant déterminé.  
« Harry Potter. Je vais te mener à lui. Viens… »  
Le Centaure s'abaissa et Harry monta sur son dos. Le jeune sorcier pu voir de nombreuse blessures sur le corps de l'être fantastique.  
« Où sont les autres Centaures ? »  
« Il n'y en a plus aucun… Voldemort les as tués… Ce sorcier est vraiment très puissant. Venge nous, Harry. Au nom des Centaures et de tous tes amis… Pour l'Ordre du Phénix… »  
La cicatrice sur le front du garçon commença à devenir encore plus douloureuse… Terrible héritage de la nuit où tous pensaient qu'il avait détruit Lord Voldemort… Souvenir de la mort de ses parents et du sacrifice de sa mère alors qu'il était à l'aube de sa vie. Tant de temps perdus, gâché par les Dursley qui ne lui avaient jamais témoigné une once d'amour… A cause de Voldemort. Harry ferma les yeux et entendit le cri de sa mère mêlé à la lueur verte du Sort Impardonnable.

-------

_C'est par une triste nuit qu'Il fut juste affaiblit  
Alors que tout le monde le croyait bien détruit  
D'un sort renvoyé grâce à l'Amour d'un enfant  
Espérant une vie simple avec juste ses parents_

Et par la suite pendant plus d'une décennie  
Dans les murs d'Azkaban ou dehors et en vie  
Attendant patiemment le retour de leur Maître  
Partout autour de nous survivaient tous ces traîtres

-------

Harry revoyait Lucius s'en prendre à Tonks, s'acharnant sans lui laisser un temps de répit. Remus était derrière elle, couché. Personne ne savait s'il était mort ou non, mais pour tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle défendait le corps de son amant, quitte à y sacrifier sa vie…  
Une goutte de sang brouilla la vue du garçon : sa cicatrice était maintenant ouverte et la douleur était omniprésente et plus qu'atroce ; mais cette douleur lui rappelait le sacrifice des autres et le fait que lui était encore en vie, pour tuer le Guide de cette guerre… « L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis. » L'un des deux devait donc mourir et Harry était déterminé : il ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer !  
La Cabane Hurlante fut bientôt en vue et Firenze s'arrêta.  
« Il y a des Mangemorts… Harry. Je te fais confiance. »  
« Non ! Firenze !! »  
Le Centaure bondit hors de la forêt et marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
« Hâtes-toi, je ne pourrai pas les retenir bien longtemps ! »  
Il banda son arc et tira. Les Mangemorts firent aussitôt volte-face et les sorts fusèrent. Firenze bondissait en tout sens, esquivant les sorts avec une grande agilité. Harry aurait voulu lui venir en aide mais maintenant que le chemin était libre, il ne pouvait laisser passer une autre occasion…  
Il fonça comme un dératé jusqu'à la vieille bâtisse et plongea par l'une des lucarnes de la cave. Il se releva sur le lit de charbon qui avait amortis sa chute. La douleur de sa cicatrice devenait aveuglante, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il ferma son esprit.

-------

_Puis son retour funeste présageant tant de morts  
Recommençant a tuer ceux qui leur faisaient tort  
Puis les autres sont mort par une atroce fin  
Comme tombent les mouches…  
Jusqu'à c'qu'il n'y ait plus rien…  
Plus rien…  
Plus rien…_

-------

Il avança à tâtons, évitant de lancer un sort qui le ferait détecter. Une terrible sensation glacée et il baissa le regard vers sa jambe nue. Les sortilèges lancés à l'extérieur eurent le temps de l'éclairer l'espace d'un instant pour voir Nagini dressé droit devant lui, ses yeux reptiliens le fixant, la gueule béante prêt à attaquer.  
« AVADA KEDAVRA !!! »  
Harry esquiva le corps du serpent qui tomba au sol, mort. Le garçon tremblait, il venait de tuer pour la première fois volontairement, et pour sauver sa vie… Maintenant il savait ce qu'il ressentirait : une étrange satisfaction mêlée à une angoisse oppressante. C'était le pouvoir de ces sorts mortels. Il resserra la prise sur sa baguette et monta lentement les marches des escaliers. Voldemort était au dernier étage et il savait certainement qu'il était proche… Il se ressaisit, reprenant calmement sa respiration. Il ne devait pas faillir : il devait le tuer avant qu'il ne le tue. Cette guerre prendrait fin dès l'instant où Voldemort tombera ! Il fallait que cela arrive le plus vite possible car bientôt les survivants ne tiendraient plus face aux Mangemorts et aux Inferis.

-------

_Beaucoup sont morts hier sous des sorts meurtriers  
Je suis maintenant le dernier espoir des Sorciers  
Pour gagner cette guerre et sauver mes amis  
Je suis prêt à sacrifier jusqu'à ma propre vie_

Car il ne reste que quelques minutes à la vie  
Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis  
Je ne peux plus marcher, j'ai peine à respirer  
Adieu Monde Sorcier…  
Adieu Monde Sorcier…

-------

Harry se concentra. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger et son cœur semblait arrêté, mais il devait avancer. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Il revit le visage de ses parents, de Sirius et de Dumbledore. Celui de Ron et Hermione, Luna et Neville. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley et de l'Ordre du Phénix, puis le visage de Ginny… Sa douce Ginny qu'il aimait tant… Retrouvant tout son courage de Griffondor, il poussa violement la porte. La forte lueur verte éclaira tout le bâtiment, diffusant sa lueur aux alentours. Les combats de Poudlard s'arrêtèrent l'espace d'un instant et tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel rendu vert. Puis tout s'atténua et dans la Cabane Hurlante, un corps tomba au sol…


End file.
